


What's Another Word For "You"? [PODFIC]

by WaywardAF67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Editor Castiel, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Writer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67/pseuds/WaywardAF67
Summary: When Castiel offers to protect Dean from his adoring fans by going with him to a convention, he intended to act as an unofficial bodyguard. But Dean misinterprets his offer in the best kind of way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What's Another Word For "You"?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474728) by [Ltleflrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt). 



[Ltleflrt AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt) Please make sure to leave comments and Kudos for the author if you liked this story. She is a great author and deserves all the love.

 

Download the MP3 [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/?ntw46tb76gx2w89)

Original Text [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8474728)

 

Check me out on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/waywardaf67)

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to give kudos and comments to the author. Let me know if you want to hear more podfics. I am new and would love feedback. Please don't be a jerk though. ;)


End file.
